


At Odds

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A drabble set during 'Know Thine Enemy'; Tommy's POV





	At Odds

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

I hate being at odds with Barbara. I’ve never felt more alone than when I look into her eyes and see nothing. Normally there’s warmth, companionship, understanding, even love. Declarations and emotions, unspoken but easily understood all the same. Her presence, comforting; a balm to my wounded soul. But now there is nothing. She has shut me out, left me confused, alone, adrift. We snap at each other, words that I would brush off if they were uttered by someone else are like a dagger to the heart when they spill from her lips.

I need to fix this, but I don’t know how.


End file.
